El peor escenario
by Mony Black
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de decirle que la amasestarias dispuesta a traspasar la barreras del mas alla con tal de sanar dos corazones destrozados por el destino? Humanos nada que ver con la continuacion de la saga solo los personajes le pertenecen S.M


**Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de decirle que la amas...estarias dispuesta a traspasar la barreras del mas alla con tal de sanar dos corazones destrozados por el destino?...(Humanos)**  
**Clasificación:T**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer yo solo los adapte a esta historia que es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

En este cuarto gris azulado para mi desconocido con pequeños ventanales en la parte superior que iluminaban gran parte de este tetrico lugar.

Los rayos de luz filtrados por esos ventanales chocaban con las barras demetalicas brillantes adheridas a las paredes justo arriba del termino del azulejo blanqusino.

Y sobre ellas varios objetos cubiertos por diversas manchas color rojo negruzco.

Y una fina linea de ella goteaba al vitropiso ya cubierto por un gran charco de esta que poco a poco hacia su recorrido a una alcantarilla en el fondo de la habitacion.

Mis ojos analizaban cada milimetro tratando de adivinar que era este maldito lugar?

Un hospital tal vez…

Pero si era asi por que las que figuraban como camillas eran metalicas por completa con espacions vacios separandolas?

Pero aquí la incognita no era si esto es un hospital, aquí la incognita es como putas habia llegado yo aquí?

Lo ultimo que recuerdo era haber tomado las llaves de mi automovil cuando sali de mi casa hechando fuego por la discusion que habia tenido con mi mama.

No recuerdo el motivo solo las palabras acidas que salieron de mi boca cerre la puerta a mi salida provocando un gran estruendo contra el marco de madera.

"TE ODIO"

Escupi irritada esa blasfemia contra el ser que me dio la vida sin darle tiempo para defenderse de esta ingrata que tiene como hija.

Por mas que taladre mi cerebro no pude recordar el por que de la discusion.

Y ahora que tenia el tiempo de analizarlo no cabia en mi conciencia haberla maltratado de esa manera.

Me jure interiormente pedirle perdon de rodillas si era necesario al regresar a mi casa.

Mi hermosa madre Bella que con sus tierna mirada achocolatada miles de noches me acurruco entre sus calidos brazos cuando las pesadillas se apoderaban de mis infantiles sueños.

Quien besaba mis raspones mientras los cubria con una bandita cuando me los ganaba en algun accidente.

O quien me decia que todo iba a salir bien cuando me sentia frustrada o cuando el maldito de Dimitri me abandonaba.

Dos hombres entraron a la habitacion sacandome de mis obscuras cavilaciones con el amor de mi vida.

Vestidos con trajes hermeticos de pies a cabeza y una bata que imagino era blanca puesto que ahora esta cubierta de rojo en diferentes zonas.

Entablaban una conversacion poco audible por la distancia en la que me encontraba.

Me acerque lentamente a ellos.

-Ya llegaron los familiares para la identificacion- alcance a escuchar salir de uno de ellos.

Del que se veia mas canoso fue el que le pregunto al joven que parecia de mi misma edad o unos años mas.

El ultimo solo asinto mientras se quitaba el ultimo guante de su mano izquierda y lo aventaba a uno de los botes verdes.

No entendia de que hablaban y cuando quise preguntarles que por que no me hacian caso la voz no salio de mi garganta.

La deseperacion empezo a embargarme por completo al quere tocarlos y que mis dedos traspasaran el hombro del anciano.

Diablos que mierda esta pasando?

Quise llorar y no podia…

Quise gritar y tampoco lo lograba…

Quise salir corriendo pero mis piernas no respondian.

Y de la deseperacion quise tirerme al piso para sentirme protegida pero mis rodillas no sedian.

Por instinto toque mi rostro y al ver las llenas de mis dedos estaban repletas de sangre…mi sangre.

Pero por que no sentia dolor…me anestesiaron?

Revise mi cuerpo y mi ropa era un completo desatre.

Mi blusa eran solo retazos ensangretados que solo cubrian mi pecho y ni hablar de mis pantalones y zapatos que ni siquiera se distinguan.

Que putas me habia pasado?

Acaso he chocado y mate a alguien?

O me accidente y vine a que me checaran?

Vi a los dos hombres alejarse necesitaba respuestas y ellos me las tendrian que dar…

Dios mio por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

Te juro que jamas voy a discutir con mi mama otra vez y que hare mis deberes en la casa pero por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

No entendi como logre que mis pies sedieran pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en otra habitacion mas pequeña con la gran diferencia que en esta solo habia un vidrio que dividia una parte de este.

Un llanto mezclado con unos gritos me hizo reaccionar.

Quien estaba llorando?

Gire mi vista y mi madre paso a mi lado.

-Mami- por fin un grito salio de mi maldita garganta pero no parecio escucharlo-por favor mami perdoname- gritaba cada vez mas fuerta siguiendo sus pasos para que se detuviera.

Necesitaba que me abrzara con sus calidos brazos y que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero mis pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano.

Mi mama no me hacia caso.

Me quede estatica tratando de resolver el por que no me veia.

Pero lo que en realidad me dejo en estado de shock fue el escenario que mis ojos estaban presenciando.

Mi madre pegada al inmenso vidrio que dividia la habitacion con aspecto demacrado.

-No Rennesme tu no mi bebe- el grito desgarrador que salio de la garganta de mi mama me hizo sentir un escalofrio recorrerme todo el cuerpo- por que Nessie- su voz seguia rota mientras un baño de lagrima salia de su palido rostro.

-Mama aquí estoy- le dije acercandome los pocos metros que me faltaban para llegar a consolarla.

Abrazarla y pedirle perdon por lo que habia hecho.

Pero no me paralice al ver lo que habia detrás de ese maldito vidrio.

Tras el cristal encontra el peor escenario que jamas alla imaginado ni en mis mas demoniacas pesadillas.

Mi cuerpo totalmente destrozado y mutilado cubierto por una manta blanca hasta mi pecho.

Mi cara no tenia mis facciones que ahora era cubierta por raspaduras y hematomas.

La respiracion no me fue indispensable para gritar lo mas fuerte que habia hecho.

Toque el crital y mi dedo lo traspaso.

Me acerque a mi cuerpo para ver si no se trataba de un maniqui o una mala broma del tio Emmet.

Pero no era yo…como una demonio este maldito cuerpo era el mio.

Como rayos esta pasando esto?

Estoy muerta?

Esto era un juego por que putas me esta pasando esto a mi.

Como me paso esto…

Los gritos de mi madre seguian vigentes en el aire.

Volvi mi mirada y la ahí estaba aun pegada al vidrio. Golpeando con sus puños mientras de sus ojos achocolatados caia un mar de dolor.

Estaba totalmente destrozada.

Quise ser yo la que se deshidratara por el torrente de lagrimas que se desbordaban por sus enrojecidos ojos irritados.

Quise ser yo la que se rompiera las cuerdas vocales al gritar.

Malditos doctores o lo que fueran por que permitian que ella presenciara eso.

Por que no tiene corazon para sacarla de una vez de este lugar.

Ella no se merece que le este pasando esto.

-Por favor dios ayudame- le susurre al viento pidiendo una respuesta a mis plegarias.

Mi papa donde esta por que no viene por ella…

La desesperacion me invadia y todo se movia en camara lenta.

El golpe que mi mama provoco al dejar caer sus rodillas contra el duro piso me hizo ir corriendo a su auxilio.

Se habia desmallado…

Mi mamita querida se me habia desmallado.

Yo no merecia vivir pero ella tampoco merecia verme en esa forma tan humillante.

Por que?

Que fue lo que paso?

De repente una ola de recuerdos confusos me llegaron cruelmente pasando enfrente de mis ojos como un remolino de imágenes distorcionadas.

Me vi manejando a exceso de velocidad por el boulevard y de repente el sonido de mi celular me hizo distraerme.

BaBaje la mirada para tomar el celular y el impacto de mi auto con el muro de contension fue lo que me mato.

El sonido de los frenos tratando de no estrellar contra mi otra vez.

El sonido de la gente a mi alrededor gritando desesperada.

El sonido chillante de la ambulancia al auxilio de los heridos.

Un niño llorando mientras señalaba un punto junto a mi auto.

Era su mama la que estaba entre las ruedas del automovil.

Habia matado a una señora mientras su hijo observaba.

Lo que habia hecho no tenia perdon de dios por eso tenia que sufrir ver a mi mama destrozada por mi culpa.

Todo esto era mi culpa y tenia que aceptar que ya no habia vuelta atrás.

Me acerque al donde mi mama estaba recibiendo el auxilio de varias personas con caso lento y pausado.

Con el miedo de perder la poca cordura que aun se alojaba en mi cerebro.

Me agache para estar a la misma altura que ella.

Y acaricie su rostro no me importaba que no me pudiera sentir yo necesitaba pedirle perdon por lo que le habia hecho.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo y beso su mejilla.

Su piel se enchino por el contacto y abrio sus ojos…

-Perdoname mama- le susurre al oido.

* * *

**Este os lo hice por dos razones...una que siempre apresiemos a la persona que nos dio la vida ...ella sufrio para tenernos en sus brazos y segunda por que queria hacer algo diferente a lo convencional algo que hiciera reflexionar este es my 2 os por fas sean dulces u.u...me dejan un review?**


End file.
